creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creatures Orbis
I feel the need to point out that this so-called 'Creatures Community Edition' totally excludes the majority of the community it is supposedly the 'edition' of from even viewing the ideas and progress, which seems rather absurd, even if the founders don't feel it's useful for more people to contribute. This probably doesn't belong on the article page itself, but I thought it needed pointing out somewhere, especially since various other people I've talked to recently consider it an issue. For those not aware of the situation, This neatly demonstrates what I mean, I think. - Fuzzie 02:06, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :after a while, this mean after after a good part of the project will be done, we'll ask for suggestions - we need to first fix what we want to do. exactly.MC died - we don't want that the same happems here.And even if it does - i'll carry on.zareb ::Oh, I think that's probably sensible, but it's just misleading to call it a 'Creatures Community' thing if everything's going to be set in stone beforehand. Plus, I'd really really like to see a *completely* new game based on the DS engine, and was sort of hopeful this project might be it given, for instance, the first paragraph of Creatures Community Edition, but I guess it seems less likely given the details released to the public (eg, based on the comment about genetics in the above thread, it seems likely they won't be building a new genome, since *really* new genetics would definitely require a dedicated geneticist). - Fuzzie 00:53, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I'd also just like to note that we will be changing the name, most probably to 'Creatures Orbis' or something similar. It will be more like Edynn than an entirely new game such as the one Chaos Games are working on. :) A completely new GUI, several new (quality!) norn/ettin/grendel breeds, and entirely new rooms. An alternative to DS, really. - Liam :::Well said Liam ... zareb :::That neatly alleviates concerns over the name, thankyou :) - Fuzzie 15:00, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Page moved. Does that solve the problems, then? :) ElasticMuffin 14:08, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yes, you rock. Thanks :) User:Liam The page has been edited to remove any mention of using DS content, to just be a '3rd-party game'. Based on the above talk, the project will still be using DS content. Was the edit incorrect, or will it now be a true 3rd-party game which uses only the engine, as the article now seems to claim? - Fuzzie 15:46, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :hum. very good question. :we may leave some of DS's pieces of hard CAOS, like babel and thing, but the game, if our plans go the way we want them to go, will have almost 100% of new gfx and CAOS. We are planing to make it compatible with DS , perhaps with c3. the game will be an autonomous platform. (details to define ...) zareb Project is still going and has become much more active since we found someone to do the GUI. I think it is only fair to realise some info on this project because we could realy use more Artists and it is hard to recruit if no one knows what this is. We are in the works of making a new species (ettin, grendel, norn, geat, this). We are making a new GUI. And we have an excellent looking breed in the making. The problem is WE NEED HELP. We have beta testers and more coders than we know what to do with. If anyone can make backgrounds for metarooms FROM SCRATCH...WE NEED YOU. Guys this will be one of the biggest projects ever done but unless we get some more people who can do 3D imaging the project is gonna take two years lol. Thanks for reading the plea for help. - Island Norn 22:13 8 Jan 2006 Me I know I'm not really on a footing to be saying anything, and that my involvement with the project is now over, but my name not being mentioned here at all is kind of... disappointing. I mean, up until I left, atleast, a modest part of the concept was devised by me, including the name which seems to have stuck, so I'd have expected a mention... :Well, hard to do much about that unless we even know who you are. Using an untraceable AOL account and failing to leave your name doesn't help much there. ;) ElasticMuffin 23:15, 28 March 2006 (UTC)